


The Ups, Downs, and Everything in Between

by orphan_account



Series: Huntbastian Ficlets [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Parent Huntbastian, Secrets!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's daughter has a boyfriend. Hunter's daughter has a boyfriend that Sebastian knows about. Hunter's daughter has a boyfriend that Sebastian knows about and didn't bother to tell him - wait, his daughter has a WHAT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Keeper

"Hunter," Sebastian raises his voice from inside the kitchen. "Could you answer the door please? I’ve got my hands full."

When the knocking continues, he lets out a groan. He looks up from his cooking to glance over at his husband, who is completely engrossed in whatever game’s playing on the television. Sebastian rolls his eyes and reaches into a drawer. He pulls out an oven mitt, and being the nice person he is, hurls it at the back of Hunter’s head.

"Hunter Wyatt Clarington-Smythe, if you don’t get your lazy ass off the couch and answer the door right now, the next thing I’m going to throw is a chopping board!"

"Alright, alright!" Hunter reaches over to grab the remote and pauses the game. "I’m going."

"That’s what I thought."

He swears softly under his breath, making sure to hurl the oven mitt back into the kitchen as he passed. A satisfied smirk spreads across his face when he hears Sebastian’s yelp of surprise - let that be a lesson. You don’t mess with a Clarington when he’s watching a game, it’s just a fact. Hunter opens the door, only to come face-to-face with a boy around the same age as his daughter.

"Can I help you?" 

"Hi sir," the boy greets with a charismatic smile. "Is Alana home? I’m here to pick her up for our date."

Boyfriend? Since when did Alana have a boyfriend? He schools his features into a mock-sincere smile, though the tightness of his jaw gives him away.

"Sure, let me get her for you," he says, his voice laced with venom. "Alana! Your boyfriend's here!”

Hunter spits out the word like it’s a curse, arms crossed as he waits for his daughter. It doesn’t take long for Alana to come down the stairs, her sleek ponytail bouncing with every step. She takes one look at her father - and then her boyfriend - and blanches.

"Who the hell is he?" Hunter demands, jabbing his thumb in the boy’s direction. 

"That’s Vaughn," Alana introduces, "and he’s early.”

She gives Vaughn an accusing glare, a brow raised expectantly. He gives her an apologetic smile, raising a tan hand to scratch the nape of his neck sheepishly. 

"Why didn’t you tell me that you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I knew you were going to flip out."

Hunter opens his mouth to protest, but stops when he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder warningly. He looks up at his husband, who doesn’t look surprised at all to Vaughn, questioningly.

"Hello Vaughn," Sebastian smiles. "It’s nice to see you again. What brings you over here?"

"Just came over to pick Lana up for our date," Vaughn beams. "I got us tickets to go see Struck by Lightning."

"Oh, Hunt and I went to go see it the other day. You guys are going to love it."

What the hell? Why the hell is Sebastian being so informal? It’s like he’s meet this kid before! That’s when it hits him. Sebastian knew that their little girl had a boyfriend all along and hadn’t even told him. Hunter can’t help but feel betrayed - isn’t his husband supposed to be on his side?

"Is it that good? A friend of mine told me that it was okay."

"Well, I thought it was great. What time do you think you guys are going to come back?”

Apparently not, Hunter frowns.

"Probably around ten," says Vaughn. "That’s not too late, is it?"

Sebastian shakes his head, “No, ten’s fine. Do you have everything, Lana? Cell phone? Wallet?”

"Yeah, everything’s in my purse. Can we go now?" Lana asks, brushing a stray lock of brown hair from her face. 

"Yeah. I’ll see you later, okay?" Sebastian pulls the fifteen-year-old into his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too! Bye Daddy!" she slips out of her taller father’s grasp to press a kiss onto her shorter one’s cheek. "Bye Papa!"

Hunter can only stare in horror as she leaves, hand-in-hand, with her boyfriend. Her tall brunette boyfriend. Sebastian takes one look at his husband’s face and burst out laughing.

"Didn’t see that coming, did you?"

"You knew about them, and you didn’t even bother to tell me!" Hunter shouts accusingly, hazel eyes narrowed angrily.

"Hey, she asked me not too," Sebastian shugs nonchalantly, as if the notion of keeping things from his husband is nothing out of the ordinary. "It was an accident. I came home early from work a while back and found them making out on the couch."

"And you didn’t tell me?"

"Only because, whether you admit it or not, you’re pretty damn overprotective of our fifteen-year-old daughter. Face it, Hunt. You can’t protect Alana from everything. Besides, I’ve already hid your shotgun - so don’t tear up the house looking for it.”

Hunter gapes open-mouthed at his husband, “What did you do to my baby?”

"That’s for me to know, and you to never find out."

"Crafty bastard."

"It’s one of my many talents," Sebastian smirks, fingers lingering on the waist of Hunter’s jeans suggestively. "Want to find out what my others are?"


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months of paperwork, Sebastian finally has custody of his late sister's six-month old daughter. She's only been under their roof for two days, but Alana's already proven herself to be her mother's daughter - she's a handful. Sebastian doesn't mind though, and surprisingly enough, neither does Hunter.

The sound of Alana’s fussy cries pierce the otherwise silent night air, waking Sebastian from his sleep. He blinks blearily at the clock; it’s twelve o’ clock. He has to go to work tomorrow; he really needs to go back to sleep. With a soft groan, he rolls onto his side to prod his husband’s side.

“Hunter,” he mumbles sleepily, punctuating each word with a gentle jab. “Wake up. Lana’s crying.”

“….Mmmmm.” Hunter doesn’t stir, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Sebastian raises a brow with surprise; Hunter must be exhausted. He’s normally a light sleeper. Looks like he’s going to have to take care of this one himself.

“Why is it so cold in here?” Sebastian murmurs to himself as he slips out of bed. “Stupid Hunter. Must have turned off the heater while I was asleep.”

He shrugs on one of Hunter’s oversized sweatshirts and walks over to Alana’s crib. At the age of six months, she already shows a strong resemblance to her parents. The soft auburn locks of her father, the delicate Smythe nose – Sebastian can even see traces of Maman – his grandmother on his mother’s side - in that pudgy little face.

“What’s wrong, Lana?” he asks, bending down to scoop the crying infant into his arms. “Are you hungry? I bet you are; you didn’t eat much earlier.”

Alana sniffles unhappily, staring up at her uncle through tear-filled eyes. Sebastian bundles the infant snugly in her baby blanket and carries her down the stairs. He’s surprised to find that the kitchen lights are already on, a pot of baby formula simmering on the stove. Sebastian glances around the seemingly-empty room; his husband’s nowhere to be found.

“Hunt? Where are you, babe?” he calls, adjusting the small bundle in his arms. “I know you’re up.”

Strong arms envelop Sebastian’s slight frame, pulling him close. He relaxes in the familiar embrace, letting out a soft laugh as Hunter nuzzles his nose against the crook of his neck.

“Morning,” Hunter greets, his voice raspy with sleep. “Hi baby girl. You’re up early, aren’t you?”

He raises his hand to stroke Alana’s cheek, coaxing a watery smile from the infant. Sebastian smiles at the scene; he loves seeing Hunter like this. Most people wouldn’t expect him to be very good with children, what with his no nonsense mannerism and all.

“Hey, take Lana for a minute,” Sebastian skillfully disentangles himself from his husband’s embrace and hands him his niece. “I need to take the formula off the stove.

Alana hiccups softly, giving Hunter a watery smile. She’s supposed to start teething soon; Hunter can see four of her teeth beginning to break the gums. It doesn’t take long for Sebastian to return, the bottle of lukewarm baby formula in his hand. He hands it to Hunter and watches as Alana drinks greedily.

“That little girl’s going to break some hearts when she gets older,” Sebastian says with a soft laugh.  
  


“If she’s anything like her uncle, she will.”

“Whoever says that flattery gets you nowhere was wrong; it gets you everywhere.”

“Does that include your bed?”

“It’s a good thing you’re hot.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt – Daddy Huntbastian: their first week with their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt - ”Can you write one about sebastian and hunter as parents, and they meet their daughter’s boyfriend for the first time? And sebastian as the cool dad who is okay with the boyfriend but Hunter as the overprotective dad.”


End file.
